1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved terminal belt guiding mechanism to be used with a terminal crimping unit, and, more specifically, relates to a terminal belt guiding mechanism which is to be incorporated into a terminal crimping unit.
2. Description of Background Information
It is generally known to have a series of terminal fittings extending perpendicular to a carrier belt. Such a terminal belt is normally fed in a predetermined supply direction by, for example, a guiding mechanism incorporated into a terminal crimping unit.
The conventional guiding mechanism includes a first guide plate that surrounds a contact face that supports the upper or lower surface of the carrier and a guiding face that positions the edge of the carrier. The contact face is perpendicular to the guiding face at all times. The conventional guiding mechanism further includes a guide member that guides the terminal area of the terminal belt by the first guide plate.
The conventional guiding mechanism was disadvantageous because the terminal belt is not flexible. The lack of flexibility is caused by the terminal belt being guided through a space primarily controlled by both a first and a second guide plate.